Wikia Regulations
☩Wikia Regulations☩ These are the rules, regulations, and policies of the CCW ( CrescentClan Wikia ). They are expected to be followed thoroughly and reinforced by our righted users. All users, righted or not, are required to follow these rules. By joining the CCW you agree to these terms and conditions. Remember, this wikia is designated for more mature users who can handle more mature topics. With opportunity comes responsibility. Thank you! ☩General Rules☩ ☩ Harassment of any sort is unacceptable on this wikia under any circumstances. In roleplay harassment is tolerated IF.. *The other user is not offended ( out of roleplay ) *They understand it is only roleplay *The other user says it is okay If the other user asks you to stop, you are required to stop or it will be reported to an admin. ☩ No slurs are tolerated under any circumstances INCLUDING roleplay threads, blogposts, chat, etc. Failure to abide by this rule will result in a kick from the chat ( First warning ) and if it is a reoccurring problem, suspension. ☩ Cursing is allowed in moderation. Again, our more mature users are no strangers to cursing however recurring problems will result in a kick or a suspension in the more severe cases. Here are some things to remember.. *If someone is uncomfortable with cursing, take their feelings into consideration. *Consider using abbreviated versions or censoring the curse words. *Understand that the chat mod decides when the cursing is excessive or not. ☩ Sockpuppeting is not allowed under any circumstances, obviously. Sockpuppeting is creating/using another account to bypass or get around your ban/suspension/etc. Doing this will cause your account to be blocked upon discovery AND increases the time on your suspension by one week. In order for an account to be banned for sockpuppeting the righted user must have substantial evidence against the account. ☩ Categories are created to keep the wikia organized and clean.. which means the last thing I really want is 6 categories that mean the same thing for each page. Here are the ''ONLY ACCEPTABLE CATEGORIES that are to be added to articles. *Original Character ( for OC page's, obviously ) *Wolf/Cat/Big Cat ( For the type of breed ) *CrescentClan ( For pages like this, that help the community ) *Guides ( For Vocabulary, Herbs, etc. Guides ) We don't need things such as " group " or " pack " because this wikia is specifically designated for one group, CrescentClan. If you believe a category should be added, leave a message on XxslystarxX's message wall. ☩Assorted Editing Rules☩ ''☩ 'Spam/Troll Pages' will be deleted apon discovery and are not tolerated on the wiki. This bogs down the system and causes unneeded lag and in some cases confusion. Some can be made offensive and if it's a reoccurring problem, the offender can be suspended/banned.'' *If you're unsure as to why your page is deleted, be sure to ask and don't create it again. It could be considered spam/troll, so always check with righted users. *Creating an article and only putting "Wip" or "do not delete " IS considered spam. There must be some type of content on the page that benefits the community. *Chain mail is considered spam and will be removed from comments, message walls, etc. and after multiple offenses you can be suspended. ''☩ Articles are NOT meant for announcements, fanfiction, signups, roleplay, etc. and are mostly for presenting information. Anything made into an article that shouldn't be will be deleted. *Do not copy/paste things from other pages without permission AND giving the original creator credit first. *Criticism IS allowed since we have more mature users but ONLY in moderation. No insulting or harassment is tolerated in giving criticism. It is to be kept friendly and truthful. If the creator of the page asks you to stop, you are required to stop OR if they make it known that they don't want criticism. *Everyone is free to create articles, blogposts, etc. but are limited when it comes to other's creations. You may remove vandalism and correct categories but you may NOT make regular edits without the creators permission. *Articles have to be AJ OR CC related in some way. ☩ Threads are used for roleplaying, blogposts, etc. and are more for the things articles are NOT used for. *Do not create useless threads and only create threads that are necessary and have purpose. *Nobody is to have more than three active roleplay threads due to many inactive ones often being left active. ''☩ Content on pages are not to be uploaded unless you own it or have permission AND give credit to the original creator. '' *Keep your content on topic, otherwise it will be considered spam and removed. *Coding is accepted as long as it is not excessive or lag inducing. *Keep others in mind when uploading content. Though we have a more mature audience, that doesn't mean you should do things you know will cause problems. ☩Assorted Chat Rules☩ ''☩ Links & Photos to sites that contain viruses, trojans, illegal websites, nude pictures/videos, trolls, etc. are of course prohibited and will result in a kick/suspension for multi time offendeers.'' *Cursing again is alright if used in moderation. Once more, the chat mod decides what is excessive and what is moderate. Category:Browse